The City
by ImGonnaCallYouFern
Summary: *Based off the Warriors by BananaWombat221* Kim, Jack, Milton, Jerry and Grace are in a world famous band. Nothing else to say really. Just try it out.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is based off 'The Warriors' by BananaWombat221. Don't worry, I have got her permission before doing this so I haven't just stole her idea. This is about how Kim, Jack, Grace, Jerry and Milton are in a band called 'The City'. I do not own Kickin It, any of the characters or any of the songs I've used. I will put disclaimers at the beginning of every chapter but I'm just saying that now :D**

**As you can see, i have edited it, its just that a lot of the songs i want to use that they perform don't use a keyboard so i am swapping keyboard for rhythm guitar. Milton will occasionally use keyboard but only for when Kim is singing a slow song that doesnt use Drums or guitar.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Kickin It or any of the characters. I also don't own I feel like dancing by All Time Low, Titanium by David Guetta, Hollywood Records, ClevverTV, YouTube or Instagram.**

* * *

"Come on Kim! We need to be on the set for ClevverTV in a hour!"

"Just give me a minute Jack" I shouted back at him whilst finishing putting my eyeliner on. We were currently in a hotel in New York **(I don't know where ClevverTv is) **and I weren't surprised to be sharing a room with Jack. Grace and Jerry were sharing as they are Boyfriend and Girlfriend and Milton's sharing with our band manager; Rudy Gillespie.

That's Right. We're all in a band. I'm the lead singer, Jack's the guitarist and back - up vocals **(Just imagine he can sing), **Grace is the bassist, Jerry's the drummer and Milton plays the rhythm guitar. He also plays keyboard but he only uses that for the songs that need it. It all started when we posted a video of us doing a cover of I Feel Like Dancing by All Time Low on YouTube. We got loads of views and comments telling us to do more. After our third video of doing Titanium by David Guetta, we got contacted by Rudy, the head of Hollywood Records saying he wanted us to sign a record deal.

I didn't realise I hadn't been concentrating until I looked in the mirror and saw a massive line of black liquid eyeliner across my cheek. I quickly rubbed it away with a make – up wipe and made my eyeliner look okay before going out of the bathroom to get dressed.

"You're not even dressed? We need to leave in 10 minutes if we want to get there in time!"

"Geez, chill Jack, we will make it" I heard him mumble something along the lines of 'Better had' before going into the bathroom.

Once I made sure the bathroom door was shut, I quickly got undressed out of my pyjamas and put on my underwear. Picking a White baggy top that says 'I Love Rock and Roll' and a Black metallic skaters skirt from the wardrobe and putting them on, going over to the door where by combat boots were waiting before putting them on.

Once they were on my feet, I walked over to the window. I took a quick picture of the waking city before posting it on my Instagram.

" **KimTheCity: Waiting for JackTheCity to finish getting ready before we go to ClevverTV. Make sure to watch our interview tonight on YouTube. #NewYork"**

I was immediately hit with loads of notifications of likes and comments. Some of them saying they were going to watch the interview and others were putting '#Kick'

"God I hate having so many followers on Instagram. As soon as I post a picture my news feed blows up" I say to Jack when he walks out of the bathroom in Jeans and a Red shirt that has the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Was that a humble brag?" He says with a smirk whilst pulling on his red high-tops.

"What No. It just annoys me that I Can't go on Instagram until the notifications stop"

"I'm pretty sure that was a humble brag"

"It wasn't Jack. Let's just go"

I grab the room key and take my phone off charge before walking out the room.

* * *

When we got downstairs, we were still arguing with each other.

"For the last time. IT WAS NOT A HUMBLE BRAG!"

"A humble what?" A confused Grace asked us when we got to the group.

"Oh is that when Kim complains about something good? Like her size 2 jeans are too baggy for her?"

I watched as Jack high – fived Jerry. "You think this is funny Jer?"

"Yeah I do actually"

"Whatever" I roll my eyes. "Let's just go" I said and started making my way out, not before flipping Jerry.

**A/N: Guys, In case you don't know, a humble brag is when you complain about something good. Its on this TV show i like called NCIS: Los Angeles. I promise I will update like as soon as possible. I will also hopefully posting Red Riding Hood tomorrow :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I told you I'd update as soon as possible. It's only been a day too. Please review; I don't know how I'm doing with this story. Also, At the end. There are some stories that I want you to pick from for my next one that I will right after I've finished Red Riding Hood. Plus if you've not read that yet, please do. I posted chapter 4 before and should post chapter 5 either tomorrow or Monday **

**GUESS WHO'S GOING TO SEE R5 IN MARCH. I'm so excited! I'm going to see All Time Low and Tonight Alive 9 days after R5 too. I can't wait for March now :D**

**This chapter is still in Kim's POV by the way, just thought I'd let you know. And when they are asking and answering questions from the fans, whoever the question is asked for, that is the person who answered. I have made the twitter names up but in case that's yours then I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or any of the characters. I also do not own ClevverTV, Twitter, YouTube, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, Bones, CSI, CSI: New York, CSI: Miami, Criminal Minds, The Vampire Diaries, The City by Patrick Stump ft. Lupe Fiasco, Ain't it Fun by Paramore, Time – Bomb by All Time Low or Crazy, Stupid, Love by R5.**

* * *

When we arrived at the ClevverTV studios, we had 5 minutes until we needed to be on set so we didn't have long to sort our instruments out or get our microphones ready. We were doing a special interview today as it's going to be a 20 minute long one instead of the normal 5 minute ones that we do.

* * *

When we sat down on the sofas, Me, Jack and Dana on one and Milton, Grace and Jerry on another, everything ready and only 2 minutes left before we start filming, Dana was filling us in with what was happening. We were going to be asked questions that some of the fans had sent in through Twitter for about 10 minutes and then we would perform 2 of our old songs and a new one that would be coming out on our album next week.

We watched as the producer of ClevverTV counted down to zero with his hands before Dana started talking again. "So, welcome back to ClevverTV"

"It's good to be back Dana" Jack replied, crossing one leg over another and letting his arm hang on it.

"So, last time you were here you were just bringing out your EP weren't you, and now you're bringing out your first album, how does that feel?"

Jerry was the first one to speak after this question. "Well, I think it's amazing. Especially considering this time 2 years ago we were posting our first video on YouTube"

"That got lots of hits didn't it?" After she got our nods, she carried on talking "Who decided what song you were going to do next?"

"Milton did actually. We did 'The City' by Patrick Stump ft. Lupe Fiasco and that's where our name came from. Grace's uncle is friends with Patrick so we asked if we could use that name and he said yes. If he didn't I don't know what we would do for a name actually" Jack told her.

"So Kim, you're the main singer. Did you volunteer to be the singer or did you get asked?"

"I volunteered. Me, Jack and Milton had started the band with Milton as keyboard, Jack as guitarist and me as bassist. When we didn't have a singer and Grace and Jerry joined our group, I said I wouldn't mind doing it as Jerry then became our drummer and Grace only wanted to do the Bass. We changed our music style then so Milton said he would do rhythm guitar instead of keyboard"

"Okay then. All week, fans have been tweeting us asking questions for you guys to answer. So our first question is for you Jack. rachie_1999 asked us: How old were you when you first stated learning the guitar?"

"I started learning the acoustic guitar when I was 4 but I started learning the electric when I was 11"

"Our next one is for Grace and is from sexyslothsr5, She asks, How does it feel to be dating a band member? And do you get jealous easily?"

"It's not that different to be honest from dating a normal person as I've grown up with Jerry as my best friend"

"Hey"

"And Kim, plus, we started dating before we became famous so no pressure was put on us. And No I do not get jealous. Most of our fans think that Jack's the good looking one so they try and get close to him. We do have a lot of fans that do think Jerry and Milton are good looking but they're not the fans that try and flirt with them"

" lauren_xoxo asked the next question for Milton and she wants to know what your favourite Food, Colour and Number is?"

"Well Lauren, my favourite food is Pork Chops, my favourite number is 32 and my favourite colour is Green" **(I don't know what Dylan's favourite items are so i just put these down)**

"Jerry, this one is from sasha123 and she wants to know why you think everything is swag?"

"Everything is Swag though. It's hard to explain why I think it's swag, it's just how I talk"

"3 questions left. katelanTheCity asks will you ever come to Manchester, UK. We need you here!"

I was about to answer but I saw Jack open his mouth at the same time so I let him do the talking. "In fact we are. Next spring we are starting our next tour so in January and February we are touring around North America and Australia then around March we are doing a UK tour in London, Manchester, Liverpool, Cardiff, Belfast, Glasgow and Birmingham. Tickets go on sale in 3 days so make sure you buy them. I love your name too by the way"

"Kim, Oli_Kim_123 was wondering what is your guilty pleasure TV show?"

I hear Jack groan next to me and slap the back of his head. "I have a lot of guilty pleasure TV shows but I'll only name my main ones. They are probably NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, Bones, All 3 CSI's, Criminal Minds and Vampire Diaries"

"So you like a lot of crime shows then?"

"Definatly. Jack likes them too but he's too scared to admit that"

"Alright. Jack, this final one's for you. RachelTheCity wants to know if you are aware of the 'Kick' shippers and if you have a crush on Kim"

My cheeks immediately went red as Grace, Milton and Jerry started laughing. "I – uh, we are aware of the 'Kick' Shippers but we are just friends"

"Best friends, we are just Best friends" I butted in, my cheeks still tinted red.

"Okay, that's all the questions we have for today. Give it up for The City who are performing Time – Bomb, Crazy, Stupid, Love and their new single Ain't It Fun"

* * *

I went to stand behind the microphone, Milton went to sit on the stool behind me and Jack and picked up his guitar, Jerry sat behind the drums and Jack and Grace picked up their guitars before sitting on their own stools and getting behind their microphones.

Jack and Grace started playing the tune on their guitar and were about 7 seconds into the song before Jerry started on the drums. Not before long, I was joining in on the vocals.

**From the get-go I knew this was hard to hold  
Like a crash the whole thing spun out of control  
Oh, on a wire, we were dancing  
Two kids no consequences  
Pull the trigger, without thinking  
There's only one way down this road**

**It was like a time bomb set into motion  
We knew that we were destined to explode  
And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage  
You know I'm never gonna let you go  
We're like a time bomb  
Gonna lose it, let's defuse it  
Baby, we're like a time bomb  
But I need it  
Wouldn't have it any other way**

**Well there's no way out of this  
So let's stay in  
Every storm that comes,  
Also comes to an end.  
Oh resistance, is useless  
Just two kids stupid and fearless  
Like a bullet, shooting a livestock  
There's only one way down this road**

**It was like a time bomb set into motion  
We knew that we were destined to explode  
And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage  
You know I'm never gonna let you go  
We're like a time bomb  
Gonna lose it, let's defuse it  
Baby, we're like a time bomb  
But I need it  
Wouldn't have it any other way**

**Got my heart in your hands, like a time bomb ticking  
It goes off, we start again  
When it breaks, we fix it  
Got your heart in my hands, like a time bomb ticking  
We should know better,  
But we won't let go**

**It was like a time bomb set into motion  
We knew that we were destined to explode (destined to explode)  
And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage  
You know I'm never gonna let you let me go  
Like a time bomb  
Gonna lose it, let's defuse it  
Baby we're like a time bomb  
But I need it  
Wouldn't have it any other way**

When that had finished we started into Crazy, Stupid, Love.

Milton, Jack and Grace started at the same time I started singing

**Wherever we go yeah,  
It's Crazy Stupid Love**

Once I had sung those lyrics, Jerry started doing the beat with the drums and I carried on singing the rest of the lyrics.

**I never cared bout my stupid hair  
Before you came into my life, babe  
I would have never seen that my eyes were green  
Till I laid them right on you, babe**

**Won't you come and stay a while?  
Electrified, you blow my mind  
In every single way**

**Oh...**

**Wherever we go, yeah  
It's crazy, stupid love  
I'm losing all control  
Oh oh  
Whatever it takes, baby  
It's crazy, stupid love  
I'm feeling through your bones**

**Oh oh**

**Got that  
Crazy (crazy)  
Stupid (stupid)  
Love (love)**

**People say that chicks will make  
You do a crazy thing or two  
But I don't care what people say  
Cuz you, ha, you!**

**Make me feel like I can fly  
Electrified, you blow my mind  
In every single way**

**Oh...  
Wherever we go, yeah  
It's crazy, stupid love  
I'm losing all control  
Oh oh  
Whatever it takes, baby  
It's crazy, stupid love  
I'm feeling through your bones  
Oh oh**

**Got that**

**Crazy (crazy)  
Stupid (stupid)  
Love (love)**

**Got that**

**Crazy (crazy)  
Stupid (stupid)  
Love (love)**

**I've seen the way you've been shining lately  
Put your hands and let's party, baby  
You just hear the truth, it makes me  
Say woah**

**I've seen the way you've been shining lately  
Put your hands and let's party, baby  
You just hear the truth, it makes me  
Say woah  
**

**Oh...**

**Wherever we go, yeah  
It's crazy, stupid love  
I'm losing all control  
Oh oh  
Whatever it takes, baby  
It's crazy, stupid love  
I'm feeling through your bones  
Oh oh**

**Got that**

**Crazy (crazy)  
Stupid (stupid)  
Love (love)**

**Wherever we go**

**Crazy (crazy)  
Stupid (stupid)  
Love (love)**

**Wherever we go**

**Crazy (crazy)  
Stupid (stupid)  
Love (love)**

**Wherever we go**

**Crazy (crazy)  
Stupid (stupid)  
Love (love)**

**Wherever**

**Crazy (crazy)  
Stupid (stupid)  
Love (love)**

**Yeah, oh oh **

**Crazy (crazy)  
Stupid (stupid)  
Love (love)**

**Wherever we go**

Finally, we went into our new song. Ain't it Fun. We had only wrote this last month and this was going to be the first time the fans had ever heard it.

Grace, Jerry and Milton started first before me and Jack came in with the vocals and electric guitar.

**I don't mind letting you down easy  
But just give it time  
If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while  
You're not the big fish in the pond no more  
You are what they're feeding on**

**So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?  
So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?**

**Ain't it fun living in the real world  
Ain't it good being all alone**

**Where you're from  
You might be the one who's running things  
Well you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want**

**See it's easy to ignore trouble  
When you're living in a bubble**

**So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?  
So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?**

**Ain't it fun living in the real world  
Ain't it good being all alone**

**Ain't it good to be on your own  
Ain't it fun you can't count on no one  
Ain't it good to be on your own  
Ain't it fun you can't count on no one  
Ain't it fun living in the real world**

**Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world**

**Ain't it fun  
Ain't it fun  
Baby, now you're one of us**

**Ain't it fun  
Ain't it fun  
Ain't it fun**

**Ain't it fun living in the real world  
Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone**

**Ain't it fun living in the real world  
**(Cause the world don't orbit around you)  
**Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone** (oh)

**Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
**(Don't go crying to your mama)  
**Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world**  
(Don't go crying to your mama)  
**Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world**  
(Oh, this is the real world)  
**Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world**  
(Don't go crying to your mama)  
**This is the real world  
This is the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama cause you're on your own in the real world  
**(Don't go crying)

Me and Grace finished singing as Grace was helping me with back – up vocals. Once the director shouted 'Cut' we packed up our instruments, said goodbye to Dana and gave her a hug then left with Rudy to pack up the tour Bus as we were starting to travel to the other side of New York tonight to start our world tour.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? I can't believe I managed to write that in a day, including Red Riding Hood. My eyes are tired from looking at the computer screen for ages. Don't forget to drop a review on your way out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I haven't updated in ages. As you can see, I have changed Milton's instrument from keyboard to rhythm guitar as the songs I want the band to use are more Rock and they don't have a keyboard in it. I will try and update Red Riding Hood soon, I hope :/ I wont be updating as much as my laptop broke the other day and i have to use the family computer which i don't get long on. I'm not kidding when i say the screen of my laptop came off the rest of it. So now i can't use that. Thanks for the reviews so far. They've been amazing. R5 will be in this story but you will have to find out later in this chapter of who they are to the band. Rydel and Ratliff will be dating sometime in this story but not straight away as he will still be dating Kelly.**

**On a second note, If you want to go back and read from the beginning as i have made a few changes.**

**Also have you seen the promo for Wasabi forever? Oh my god. It's the last one that Olivia's in. Jack and Kim better kiss. :( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any of the characters. I also do not own R5, Iphone, Twitter or Instagram.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Once we had climbed into the back of Rudy's van, we drove to the tour bus that was waiting for us at the back of the hotel. We put our instruments in the recording studio at the back of the tour bus before going back in the hotel to pack out bags so we set off for Huntington, NY today. We have our first show of the tour tonight and I am literally buzzing. We all ran up to our rooms and quickly packed out bags before bringing them down to the tour bus before checking out.

After 10 minutes of stressful checking out because Rudy got our hotel room numbers wrong, I climbed onto the tour bus and flopped down on one of the sofas that surrounded a mini kitchen area at the front of the bus. The tour bus was around 50ft long with a sitting/kitchen area at the front, a bathroom in between the front and the middle of the bus and in the middle of the bus there are 6 bunks, 3 on each side. Finally, in the last area of the bus, there is another sitting area with a X-Box, PlayStation, Wii and a TV on the wall across from it and behind that is the mini recording studio.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked through twitter. I tweeted that i will be doing a #AskKim in 10 minutes before turning it off and going on instagram. I looked through my feed and liked a couple of photos before i saw it.

**" rossr5: seeing my baby girl tonight. missed her loads. #NewYork"**

I looked at the photo again and saw it was a similar view to the one i posted but was on the other side of the hotel. I sighed sadly and went back on to twitter so I could start the Ask Kim.

" bradloveskim: Favourite Ice Cream Flavour?"

**" KimTheCity: bradloveskim Cookie Dough :D"**

" Niammhhhhh: Happiest Memory?"

**" KimTheCity: Niammhhhhh When we got discovered and got our record deal"**

" LaurenLovesTC: Favourite Song by All Time Low? I Love them too :D"

**" KimTheCity: LaurenLovesTC So long soldier or Painting Flowers. They are amazing aren't they?"**

I continued answering questions for another 20 minutes and by this point, everyone was on the bus and we were on our way to Huntington. I scrolled down a couple of questions until one caught my eye.

" JackTheCity: Favourite Member? #YouKnowItsMe"

I silently laughed to myself and answered back.

**" KimTheCity: JackTheCity mm. I don't know. I'm pretty great if i say so myself but I have to say someone else so... Grace :P"**

I heard a laugh coming from the bunks and knew that he had got it.

We were only on the road for another 2 hours before we arrived at our destination. We got off the tour bus with our instruments and went to set up. We Put Jerry's drum set on the back of the stage in the middle where there was a rise bit so everyone could see him behind us, then set up 3 microphones at the front. One for me, one for Jack and one for Grace. Milton doesn't like to sing so at the beginning of the concert he plays his guitar at the back with Jerry before jumping off the little rise bit and playing at the front with Me, Jack and Grace.

* * *

We had 1 hour left before the show started and in 30 minutes the people who payed for VIP are coming in to ask us questions and listen to our sound check. This was out fist concert in all of our tour and I am so excited. I was walking around the arena with Grace just to get a feel of the place before 6 hooded figures came around the corner of the corridor we were in. I just guess their fans trying to get in.

"Erm. Excuse me, the concert doesn't start for another hour"

I heard a deep chuckle come from the person at the front of the group before he pulled down his hood. A small gasp escaped my throat.

"Ross?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I will try to get better at updating. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Thanks 3**


End file.
